A bolster is a load-supporting structure sometimes provided between successive wheels of a trailer group. Some bolsters are trapezoidal in shape, providing a flat top load-supporting surface and having inwardly and downwardly inclined side walls.
It is known to provide fenders between the bolsters of a trailer group so as to obstruct any debris from the underlying wheels. However, when a load is to be mounted on the trailer group to rest on the bolsters, it is necessary to remove the fender. That is done by removing various bolt attachments points at the front and back of the fenders, usually two bolts at each end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more convenient means of installing and removing fenders between the bolsters of trailer groups.
This and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows. Note that the object referred to above is a statement of what motivated the invention rather than a promise. Not all of the objects are necessarily met by all embodiments of the invention described below or by the invention defined by each of the claims.